


(PodFic) All I want for Christmas...

by GeminiWishes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Conjunx Endura, Cute, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Optimus is very curious about Earth traditions, and the christmas-thing is one of his favorites. Primes don't party and so he doesn't partake in the Christmas party, but even Optimus Prime has one special wish, one little thing he would like for Christmas...
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	(PodFic) All I want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I want for Christmas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515205) by [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine). 



Soundcloud link: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/all-i-want-for-christmas-transformers-prime-podfic)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/all-i-want-for-christmas-transformers-prime-podfic


End file.
